Bros Down and Dirty
by Seth Hoult
Summary: Chase's first plan on getting Adam back on the team, after he quit. One-Shot which I may or may not continue. Set during the episode "Bro Down". Boy x Boy Slash.


**Author's Note: I've wanted to do something like this for a while and here it is. As a one-shot for now, I like to keep an open mind though and why not, it might be fun (BTRlover1122 once told me "write what you know but write out of your comfort zone sometimes"). Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Disney owns this… AND STARWARS!**

**Warnings: BOY X BOY SEX.**

**Bros Down and Dirty**

'I can't believe Adam just quit the team over a stupid accident, now I have to go fix it since Davenport's "too busy".' Chase thinks to himself, determined as he walks up to Adam in the kitchen. "Adam, did you put a seatbelt on the toilet seat?" Chase asks, trying to start off casual. "Yep and in the unlikely case of the bathtub overflowing, the bath mat may now be used as a floatation device." Adam says smiling. 'He doesn't even need his cast anymore and…' "What're you wearing?" Chase asks, only saying the last part of his thought. "Safety suit, you can never be too safe when you're making toast, especially with toasters they kill so many people." Adam explains. 'Unbelievable' Chase thinks. "You realize that's only if you're in the shower right?" Chase points out, making sense of Adams assumption. "Doesn't matter, I still get burned trying to reach in with my fingers." Adam responds. "Adam this is ridiculous, I get hurt all the time. But I don't go overboard and quit." Chase tries to reason, before they get off topic. "Yeah but you're supposed to get hurt. I'm a strong huge muscular beastly man, for me it's just unnatural." "Look you can't quit the team. Without you Bree and I just can't do it, we need your strength an your… strength." Chase says trying one last time to get Adam to see how much they need him. "Sorry Chase I made up my mind. Hey you know the saying there is no me in team." Adam says. The toaster suddenly ringing with toast popped out on top. "Oh, mmm there, see I've successfully made toast and avoided injury. All thanks to my," Adam taps his chest with his hand causing an air bag to go off covering half his face, "… safety suit." Adam says. Chase nodding, 'Great now what am I gonna do… maybe I can give him something he wants. But what would Adam want? It has to be something good too.' Chase thinks to himself, thinking back all the way to last year.

_**(Flashback)**_

_ It's 4:00 AM, Christmas morning and Chase wakes up from his excitement for his first Christmas. Wanting to be the first one up and ready to unwrap his presents he sneaks out of his capsule, tip-toeing through the lab unnoticed. "Whoa" Chase says after suddenly tripping and barely catching his fall. Looking back between his legs, Chase sees had been Adam sleeping on the floor with a pillow, now replaced with his leg which he was holding onto and snuggling into it. "Adam, Adam, Adam!" Chase whispers, tapping Adam's arm to wake him up while shaking his leg a bit. Causing Adam to hold on even tighter. "Ahhh" Chase says feeling Adam's iron grip, deciding on just kicking him off with his other foot. "Hmmm?" Adam says stretching out with his arms grabbing hold of both of Chase's legs, the kicks not really having much effect on him besides disturbing his sleep. "Adam." Chase says again. This time Adam opens his eyes, seeing himself on top of Chase's lower half. "Oh I'm having that dream again." Adam says smiling still half asleep as he reaches out to get on top of Chase completely. "Dream? Adam…" Chase tries to say before Adam grabs the back of his head and crushes his lips to Adam's. Chase's body goes boneless and gasps into the kiss, Adam pushing his tongue into Chase's open mouth. When their tongues make contact Chase's moan's loud in the kiss. 'Shit that was loud. I'm sure I sound like a desperate whore, but I can't help it. He tastes so damn good. How did I go so long without this?' Chase thinks to himself trying to stop making any more noise, feeling like his skin is on fire. Chase grabs onto Adam's clothes and sucking his tongue like a starving man. 'I think I'm about to die' Chase thinks when he feels Adam's hand trail down his back, grabbing a handful of his ass and grinds his pelvis into Chase's. Feeling overwhelmed, Chase pulls his mouth from Adam's and lets out a half moan half scream. Chase then smacks his hand over his mouth hoping nobody heard. Looking up Chase see's Adam had fallen back to sleep. "What the hell just happened?" Chase asks himself, looking down at Adam snuggling onto his shoulder now. Quickly grabbing the pillow Adam was using, Chase puts it between himself and Adam. Getting out from underneath Adam before he could get a good grip on Chase again, forgetting all about unwrapping presents early. Chase gets up and hurries back to his capsule, in shock at what just happened._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

'Good thing no one's home.' Chase thinks, shuddering in excitement at the memory. "Oh hey Chase are you cold?" Adam asks seeing Chase shake. "I'll go turn on the heat." Adam says going to the thermostat, before Chase stops him. "No that's okay Adam, I have another idea to stay warm." Chase says smiling, playing along with pretending to be cold. "How? You can't grow fur." Adam says simply. 'Right, sexual innuendos are off the list. Might as well just jump on it.' Chase thinks deciding to go for broke. Using his molecular kinesis Chase moves the carpet Adam's standing on, making him fall on his back. Chase then using it to hold Adam's arms up, while he jumps down on Adam. "Chase what are you doing?!" Adam yells trying to sound threatening instead of scared. "Nothing you don't want." Chase responds, before rubbing Adam's crotch through his jeans. "How do you…" "Don't start that Adam, I know you want this. So just be a good boy and enjoy it." Chase interrupts, laying on top of Adam now. Leaning in closer to put his lips on Adams, who responded almost instantly as Chase started exploring his mouth as they both fought for dominance in the kiss. Adam moaning and kicking into the kiss as Chase continued to rub his growing erection through the fabric, his hands grasping Chase's thighs tightly as Chase dropped his telekinetic hold on Adam. Then he ripped off Adam's pants to reveal a stiff and impressive manhood throbbing with need although Chase's was thicker, Adam's was longer. The younger teen backed up, off of Adam and bent down to gently rub him in his palm, he kissed it gently near the base and Adam's eyes fluttered closed happily. It felt so good though Chase didn't exactly have much experience but knew just how to feed his need that he didn't even know why he tried to stifle his sudden sex craze for Adam. As Chase started licking Adam's length, Adam moaned quietly-just a breath, it wasn't enough to make him want to buck into yet, but it was like a pleasuring tickle.

Chase started running his lips up and down Adam's length quickly, sucking and kissing the heated flesh. Now Adam moaned louder, fidgeting a little in his resting position. Chase just sucked on the tip gently and stuck his tongue out letting it explore all around. Precum was already coming out as he licked and sucked at the tip. At this, Adam finally bucked into the air, trying to get more of the feeling that was filling his groin and branching out like a wildfire to every extent of his body. "Don't be… such a tease!" Adam suddenly growled menacingly as he grasped Chase's head and tried pushed him all the way down. Chase smiled as he used his telekinesis again to hold Adam back down again, grabbing the cock in his hands to tease him before finally taking pity on the older bionic and engulfed the straining organ in his mouth. Adam immediately let out a long, strangled howl and bucked hard into Chase's wet, warm and most of all tight mouth. "Oh! Ooooooooooh, suck me Chase…! Suck me harder than that, don't tease!" he whimpered pathetically, moving his hips rhythmically into Chase's mouth.

Chase started rubbing the flesh he couldn't swallow with his hands as he attempted to suck harder and as ordered, even harder than that. To Adam, the feeling was uplifting with Chase's hot little mouth on his aching, swollen member felt so good, so tight! And the grinding of those hands, kneading the hot flesh felt wonderful as well, like he was being crushed and in the most pleasurable way. Adam put his hands on Chase's head again, playing with the hair and pushing him down, further onto his big, fat manhood and moaned out, "Oh Chase…Chase… I love you…mmmmmmmm! So good!" Chase brought a hand up from massaging Adam's dick and brought it up to play with Adam's nipple instead; Adam grabbed the hand and kissed it, pushing the fingers in his mouth. Then both felt the muscles in the Adam's stomach clench, and cock twitch. Chase quickly grabbed Adam's testicles and his cock in both hands and squeezed. Taking his mouth off the swollen organ, Chase heard Adam screech out his name and buck high into the air as hot, thick streamers of cum sprayed across his face. Adam then lay there panting on the floor exhausted, breathing loud and heavily. As his chest rose and fell, he eyed Chase lapping up his cum eagerly from his weary eyes. "Let me help you with that…" he said as he sat up tiredly and began to lick and wipe his own orgasmic fluids away. Before Chase pushed him back down to kiss Adam, both tasting Adam's essence in it.

"Did you like that? Still want more? Chase asked. "Yeah!" Adam said his cock already rock hard as he became excited at the idea of more. "Well I'll give you more, I can't wait to be riding that full cock of yours." Chase moaned as he sat on Adam's chest. "Sit on my face, I'll lick all up in there." Adam said and grabbed Chase's hips and pulled him over. Chase put each leg on of one of the chairs from the kitchen table and sat on Adam's face. He whimpered as he felt Adams tongue in his ass. Chase leaned over and sucked Adam's penis as he was being tongued. "I wanna ride it." Chase moaned and hopped off Adam's face, feeling the need to please Adam more. Turning over to face Adam, Chase positions Adam's dick to his ass before slowly penetrating himself. "Push it all the way in so I can hump you." Chase moaned as he took another inch. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Adam said as he held Chase's hips. "I'm sure, I want you as deep as you can go." Chase moaned as he felt Adam push his member farther into him. Chase feeling like he could scream as he took more and more of the huge cock up his tight ass. "Adam!" Chase yelled in slight pain but it soon became pleasure. "Are you ok?" "Yes." Chase said as Adam's dick was as far as it could go, both moaning as it was in completely right on his prostate. "It feels so fucking good!" Chase moaned and began to push up using his legs, it felt so good as he raised himself slowly and then went back down, then back up, then back down. He began getting faster at humping while Adam moaned loudly. "How does it feel?" "So good baby yeah!" "Good, talk dirty to me Adam." "Oh yeah, you like my big cock up your tight ass?" "I love that huge dick, I can ride it all day whenever or however you want it. I can do it up down and in circles." Chase says, as he rotates his ass when Adam's in him fully. "Yeah ride me! You've got a really nice cock yourself." Adam said as he started stroking Chase. "Oh yeah make me cum all over your chest." "I'm going to shoot my load so fast and far, it's going to shoot right out of your mouth." Adam said. "Ok, I think that's where we're gonna have to draw the line" Chase said, suddenly slowing down a bit.

"You like it better when I'm up" Chase said lifting himself on Adam's dick, kissing his way up on Adam's body before finding his lips as they explored each other's bodies. "Or when I'm down." Chase says as he lowers himself back on Adam's dick, clenching his ass when Adam was fully in again, who moaned loudly at Chase's tight ass feeling even tighter. "Now just fuck the living shit out of my tight ass!" "Oh yeah Chasey!" Adam moaned out loud as he followed Chase's command and began thrusting his hips. Chase then bent over and kissed Adam as sweat dripped from their naked bodies. "How does my dick feel in your ass?" "I love it!" Chase shouted and leaned back and began riding Adam as fast as he was capable of. "Yeah I love that ass." Adam groaned and smacked Chase's ass. "Smack it again!" Adam did as he was told as Chase stroked himself. As they both soon felt their orgasm, with Adam cumming first inside of Chase's ass filling him up with his seed while Chase came on Adam's chest. Chase lowering himself to lay on top of Adam, putting his own seed on his chest as he layed down. Both breathing hard as Adam rubbed Chase's back up and down. "So Adam ready to get back on the horse?" Chase asks after catching his breathe. "Wait there's a horse?! No I don't wanna get kicked!" Adam shouts in fear before sliding out of Chase, getting him off and getting his clothes and running out of the kitchen. Chase lays there for a bit suddenly feeling the soreness on his ass as it made contact with the floor. 'God damn it hurts! Why'd I have to say horse?!' Chase thinks to himself as the pain slowly goes away. Before suddenly he feels a breeze and looks up from behind one of the chairs and notices Bree answering the house phone. Ducking back down before she sees him, Chase then hears… Mr. Davenport? Looking back up Chase sees Bree speed out the door. Ignoring what he heard earlier, Chase picks up his clothes and runs out of the kitchen before anyone can see him.


End file.
